Auf der Suche
by JustMe16w
Summary: Ein neues fünftes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Doch was tun die spanischen Schüler da? Und was hat es mit Riley auf sich und vor allem: Was läuft zwischen ihr und Draco?War alles erst anders gedacht aber für ne Freundin hab ich ne Romanze draus gemacht
1. Neue Schüler für Hogwarts

**_Es war wieder soweit, der erste Morgen des Septembers hatte sich lang hingezogen, doch nun war der Moment gekommen wieder nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen schon im Abteil und spekulierten über das kommende Jahr. „Und was denkt ihr erwartet uns dieses Jahr? Ich meine bis jetzt hatten wir kein Jahr an Hogwarts indem nicht einmal irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen ist." Harry blickte fragend in die Runde. „Keine Ahnung, aber jetzt wo du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist, kann es ja gar nicht ruhig bleiben." Nun sah Harry enttäuscht aus dem Fenster, als sei Rons Antwort die einzige die er nicht hatte hören wollen. Hermine beschloss das Thema zu wechseln um die Atmosphäre aufzulockern. „Ron du hast mir schon wieder nicht geschrieben, ich habe gehofft, dass du wenigstens antwortest wenn ich dir schreibe..." Es hatte geklappt Harry änderte nun seine Blickrichtung und beobachtete nun Ron, der lächelte. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne schreibe und deshalb habe ich gedacht das du eh mit keiner Antwort rechnest."_**

„**_Ich habe dir extra Unmengen Fragen gestellt wie ‚Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?' oder ‚Hast du was schönes mit deiner Familie unternommen?' und habe ebenfalls extra drunter geschrieben, dass ich mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen würde..." Harry bemerkte, wenn Hermine einen anderen Tonfall gehabt hätte, dass es dann ganz nach Vorwürfen klingen würde. „Aber du kannst mich doch nicht drei Tage nach Ferienbeginn fragen, wie meine Ferien bis jetzt waren... , dass ist genauso wie, wenn du in eine Kürbispastete rein beißen willst, es aber noch nicht getan hast und ich dich dann frage ‚Na, schmeckt's?'"_**

_**Es blieb eine Zeit lang ruhig im Abteil, denn entweder verstand niemand den Vergleich mit den Ferien und der Kürbispastete oder sie fanden ihn total unangebracht.**_

„_**Harry hat mir wenigstens geantwortet und sogar Victor, der bestimmt auch normalerweise nicht der kompetenteste Schreiber ist" Ron verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte nur leise. „Ach, Victor!" Hermine holte Luft um ihren Ärger Ron gegenüber in einem lauten Ton Worte zu geben, doch dazu kam es nicht, denn die Abteiltür öffnete sich und 4 Mädchen im Alter von 15 Jahren traten hinein. Sie hatten andere Schuluniformen an, kürzere, was Rons Blick sofort hinter ihnen her schweifen ließ. Aber was wollen sie hier? Die Mädchen unterhielten sich, doch die 3 verstanden kein Wort. **„Dónde esta Riley? Has visto ella?"(„Wo ist Riley? Hast du sie gesehen?")** Eine andere antwortete. **„No, no he visto Riley, gracias a dios!" („Nein, ich habe Riley nicht gesehen, Gott sei dank!")** Dann verschwanden alle vier im nächsten Abteil. „Was war das bitte?" Fragte Ron der als erstes seinen Gedanken wieder Worte verleihen konnte. Harry folgte ihm dann.„Ich glaube das war spanisch oder so... Ich habe **gracias** verstanden, das heißt doch **danke.**" Hermine nickte, sie verstand was das eben zu bedeuten hatte, auch wenn sie die Bedeutung der Unterhaltung nicht verstand. „Ich weiß, dann gehören sie also dazu!" „Wozu?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde. „Na habt ihr in den Ferien denn nicht den Tagespropheten gelesen? In Spanien musste die einzige Schule für Hexerei geschlossen werden, da ein Schüler sozusagen Amok gelaufen ist. Es sind sechs Lehrer, der Schulleiter und um die siebzig Schüler umgekommen. Die Eltern mussten ihre Kinder sofort abholen. Und das Schlimmste ist ja noch, dass sie den Schüler noch nicht gefasst haben, sie wissen zwar genau wer es war, jedoch nicht wo er sich zurzeit aufhält, nun ja und die Mädchen von gerade gehören wohl zu denen die nun auf unsere Schule wechseln." „Ist Spanien nicht ein bisschen weit weg um dann nach Hogwarts zu wechseln?" Ron versuchte sich das ganze geographisch auf einer Karte vor zu stellen, doch dazu reichten seine Geographiekenntnisse nicht aus. „Ja eigentlich schon, aber die meisten der Familien die Kinder auf der Schule hatten wollten sowieso umziehen, aber ich kann es verstehen." „Wieso? Passiert doch bei uns auch immer", meinte Ron sarkastisch, „zwar nicht in diesem Ausmaß, aber du bist trotzdem noch da..." Hermines Blick, der auf Ron gerichtet war, hatte nicht mehr diese Wärme, eher etwas Eisiges. Erneut öffnete sich die Abteiltür. „Hey Ron, Fred und George wollen mit dir reden, sie sagten irgendetwas von Vermächtnis oder so was, was wichtiges." Ginny, für Ron immer noch ‚nur seine kleine Schwester' trat ein. Ron sah Harry und Hermine verwirrt an. „Was haben die denn jetzt wieder für Flausen im Kopf?" Er schritt an seiner Schwester vorbei. Ginny blieb an der Tür stehen. „Hey Harry... und freust du dich schon auf das neue Jahr?" Ihre Stimme klang anders, etwas verängstigt, war sie nervös? „Klar, jedes Jahr in Hogwarts ist besser als die Zeit bei den Dursleys, na ja, ich weiß nur nicht was mich dieses Mal erwartet... das macht mich schon etwas unsicher." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das brauchst du nicht, du, du schaffst das, wenn einer das schafft, dann du!" Harry grinste, wissentlich das er errötete. „OK, ciao Harry, wir sehen uns später!" Harry hob die Hand, als Zeichen der Verabschiedung. Ginny verschwand durch die Tür. Hermine, die ihre Nase schon wieder in ein Buch gesteckt hatte, schaute nun wieder auf. „Was war das denn?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Nach ein paar vergangenen Minuten trat Ron ein und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder. „Die beiden haben sie echt nicht alle!" „Wieso? Was wollten sie denn von dir?" Fragte Hermine, über ihr Buch hinweg blinzelt. „Die beiden haben mir ganz stolz verkündet, dass sie mir am Ende dieses Jahres ihre Bücher vermachen. Na weil das doch ihr letztes Jahr ist." Nun legte Hermine das Buch weg, sah noch mal schnell nach auf welcher Seite sie war und schloss es dann endgültig. „Bücher, die beiden haben gelesen?" Harry war genauso verwundert wie Hermine. „Nein sie haben nicht gelesen sie haben geschrieben... Sie vermachen mir ihre Bücher über alle Sachen die sie in ihrer Schulzeit, irgendwann mal angestellt haben, und ich soll den Kram weiter führen, mit dem was wir so angestellt haben, ach ja und die Karten über alle Geheimgänge die sie je gefunden haben, die bekomme ich auch noch. Ich soll das alles dann später an Ginny weiter geben, so eine Art Schul-Familien-Erbstück..." Harry fand es lustig. „Ist doch cool, ich würde mich freuen." „Siehst du, sogar deine Brüder sind fleißigere Schreiber als du!" Warf Hermine dazwischen. „Ich finde wir sollten uns unsere Umhänge anziehen, es kann gar nicht mehr lange dauern bis wir da sind." Schlug Harry verzweifelt vor und stand auf um dies in die Tat umzusetzen. „Bald ist alles vorbei, Bruder!" Fred und George fielen sich in der großen Halle in die Arme. „Ihr spinnt doch, alle beide!" Ron lächelte und beobachtete seine Brüder die künstlich angefangen hatten zu weinen. Dann ließen sie von einander ab und wanden sich ihm zu. „Ich weiß," sagten beide gleichzeitig, „und das haben wir an dich weiter gegeben." George drehte sich wieder Fred zu. „Ob er das wohl zu schätzen weiß?" **_

**_Professor Dumbledore bemühte seine, nun wieder ein Jahr ältere Knochen aufzustehen. „Liebe Schüler, liebe Schülerinnen und liebe Kollegen, wie es euch sicher zu Ohren gekommen ist musste eine unserer befreundeten Schulen schließen, dies Geschah wegen Gründen, die das Ministerium nicht möchte, dass ich sie nenne, " Er hielt kurz inne. „Wie so häufig,... jedoch ist es schon an die Presse gelangt und deshalb sehe ich keinen Grund es vor denen zurück zuhalten, die keine Zeitung lesen, da sie es von Mitschülern möglicher Weise, sowieso bald erfahren hätten. Ein Schüler der Schule Cultivo de brujería, in Spanien hat, eine Katastrophe angerichtet. Er hat mit Hilfe eines mächtigen Zaubers, für einen damaligen 4. Klässler eigentlich viel zu mächtig, einigen seiner_** **_Mitschüler, sechs Lehrern und dem Schulleiter auf kaltblütigster Weise das Leben genommen. Nun ja, worauf ich hinaus möchte ist, auf Grund der Schließung haben wir entschlossen ein paar Schüler dieser Schule aufzunehmen. Deshalb beginnen wir diesmal nicht damit den neuen Erstklässlern, sondern unseren neuen Fünftklässlern den sprechenden Hut auf zu setzen, denn auch sie werden den vier Häusern zugeteilt. Also behandelt sie gut... Minerva, bitte fangen sie an." Professor McGonagall trat hervor. „Ich verlese nun zuerst, wie Professor Dumbledore wünscht, die Namen der spanischen Mitschüler. Nun zuerst hätten wir da... Trabajenja, Pilar." Ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen, fülligen Haaren und einer schlanken Nase und Haselnuss braunen Augen trat nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sie schien leicht verwirrt zu sein. Professor McGonagall trat auf sie zu um ihr den Hut aufzusetzen. Die Spanierin erschrak. Die Professorin trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ähm, ich setzte ihnen nun den Hute auf der wird Sie dann ein Haus für sie auswählen..." Das Mädchen sah verzweifelt zu ihren Freundinnen. Die restlichen Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln, einige kicherten oder lachten auch. Professor McGonagall drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. „Albus, ich weiß nicht wie ich mit Schülern umgehen soll, die meine Sprache nicht verstehen." Ein anderes Mädchen trat nach vorn. Blieb dann vor dem Mädchen stehen und erklärte Pilar was Professor McGonagall vorhatte. Pilar schien das Mädchen nicht zu mögen, jedoch war sie froh zu wissen was passieren soll. Sie nickte Professor McGonagall zu, die nun erleichtert auf sie zu ging und ihr den Hut aufsetzte. „Oh ein älterer Kopf als sonst... ah sie sind nicht von hier... trotzdem gelten die gleichen Regeln... eindeutig RAVENCLAW!" Der Hut hatte sich entschieden. Pilar sah zu dem Tisch der jubelte und danach zu McGonagall die mit Händen wild gestikulierte, sie möchte sich bitte nun an diesen Tisch setzen. „Balerás, Enrico" ... Der Hut brauchte etwas, entschied sich dann aber für: „Gryffindor!" „Clintea, Teresa" Das Mädchen mit den nicht ganz echt blonden Haaren sollte sich schließlich zu Pilar setzen..._**

**_Nach einiger Zeit... _**

_**Es waren nicht mehr viele Spanier vor den Erstklässlern. **_

„_**Plextor, Riley" ...**_

„**_Das ist aber kein typisch spanischer Name!" flüsterte Hermine zu Harry und Ron. Rons Blick schwankte zum Slytherintisch. Malfoy blickte nun ganz interessiert nach Vorn. Ron stieß Harry in die Seite. „Hey, guck mal zu Draco!" Harry drehte sich um. ... „Gryffindor" Draco war entsetzt und ließ seine Launen an Crab und Goyle aus. Man konnte nur erahnen, dass er sagte. „Das kann ja nicht sein, sie gehört zu uns nach Slytherin! Das ist ja unerhört, wenn mein Vater das erfährt!" Riley stand auf und sah zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Sie strahlte zu Malfoy hinüber. Ihren Platz wählte sie in der Nähe der Weasley Zwillinge. Hermine schnappte sich Rons Servierte und holte einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche, den sie immer dabei hatte, für den Fall, dass sie sich etwas Wichtiges aufschreiben muss. Sie beschriftete die Servierte und ließ sie Fred zukommen_**.

_Hey Fred, frag das Mädchen, Riley war glaube ich ihr Name, ob sie eine echte Spanierin ist!_

_Hermine_

**_Fred nickte in Hermines Richtung. „Hey Riley?" Das Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren drehte sich um, überrascht davon angesprochen zu werden. „Ey, kannst du unsere Sprache?" „Ja kann ich." Sie hatte keinerlei spanischen Akzent. „Du bist aber nicht echt oder? Also echt spanisch, mein ich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich komme hier aus der Nähe, bin dann aber auf Grund eines Umzuges in Spanien auf die Schule gegangen und nun bin ich wieder hier." Fred warf den Fetzen wieder zurück zu Hermine und als sie ihn ansah, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nee nicht wirklich!" „Ha, ich hab es gewusst!" Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück. _**

**_Nachdem sich nun auch die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingefunden hatten und das Mahl beendet war wurden die Zimmer bezogen. Als Hermine mit den anderen ihr Zimmer betrat stand dort ein Bett mehr. Riley, das Mädchen, das Hermine von Anfang an etwas seltsam vorkam, würde nun mit ihr in einem Zimmer schlafen. So könnte sie wenigstens ein Auge auf sie haben ohne gleich auf zu fallen..._**


	2. Der Imp, dein Freund und Helfer

Der Imp, dein Freund und Helfer

Der Morgen kam und es war Zeit für den Unterricht. Die Mädchen verließen das Zimmer, doch Hermine bat Riley noch einen Moment dort zu bleiben. „Du kommst gar nicht aus Spanien, richtig?" Riley erhaschte einen Blick auf die Uhr... Ein paar Minuten waren noch Zeit. „Nein ich komme nicht aus Spanien, aber ich weiß gar nicht warum das für alle so interessant sein soll." Hermine wusste gar nicht warum sie dieses Mädchen nicht mochte, sie hatte einfach ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihr. „Dein Name ist eben nicht so typisch spanisch wie der, der anderen. Und da du ja in unser Haus gekommen bist interessiert mich das nun mal." Rileys Blick wurde misstrauisch, warum sollte sie sich für sie interessieren, wo sie doch sicherlich schon mitbekommen hatte, was die anderen ihr für schwere Vorwürfe machten. „Nun ja, ich komme aus der Nähe von London, dort habe ich mit meiner Familie gewohnt, nachdem meine Mum gestorben und mein Vater einfach nicht drüber hinwegkam ist sind wir dann nach Spanien gezogen, mein Vater wollte dort immer mal hin, doch nach dem Vorfall an der Schule hatte mein Vater Angst mich auch noch zu verlieren, außerdem war unser Ruf so geschädigt, dass es uns unmöglich gewesen wäre weiter dort zu wohnen. Also sind wir zu unseren Wurzeln zurückgekehrt." Das war eine Freude für Hermine, sie hatte Recht behalten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie hatte tatsächlich etwas angestellt, aber der Vorfall an der Schule, hatte sie wirklich den gemeint, den schrecklich Vorfall bei dem Schüler, Lehrer und auch der Schulleiter umkamen? Was hatte sie damit zu tun? Für Hermine war klar, sie müsste erst mit Harry und Ron sprechen bevor sie den nächsten Schritt machte. „Oh, das mit deiner Mum tut mir übrigens sehr leid, aber wir müssen jetzt zum Unterricht." Hermine lief an ihr vorbei aus der Tür. Riley folgte ihr einfach, da sie sich dort ja noch nicht auskannte und Angst hatte sich zu verlaufen.

Sie hatten Geschichte der Zauberei, vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers wartete Malfoy. Hermine ging an ihm vorbei ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, doch er konnte es sich nehmen lassen. „Na bereit für das nächste Jahr Granger, hast deine Nase sicherlich gar nicht aus den Büchern lassen können, na ja Ferien bei den Muggeln müssen ja auch langweilig sein!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Ich bin sicherlich besser vorbereitet als du, aber das ist ja auch nicht schwer, wenn man sich mit solchen Idioten wie du umgibt färbt das nach einer Zeit bestimmt ab, was tust du überhaupt noch hier draußen?" Er hatte dieses typische, dreckige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich warte bloß auf jemanden." Genau in dem Moment kam Riley um die Ecke gehetzt, sie hatte auf den letzten paar Metern Hermine aus den Augen verloren, umso erleichterter war sie nun den Raum trotzdem noch gefunden zu haben. Die Erschöpfung wich jedoch indem Moment wo sie Draco entdeckte. Sie lief auf die beiden zu. „Hey Draco!" „Hi!" Die beiden umarmten sich. Hermine war wie paralysiert. „Warum stehst du noch hier draußen?" fragte Riley, Draco um eben dies zu erfahren. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet, damit du dich zu uns setzt", er blickte Hermine an „und nicht zu den Falschen." Nun ging Hermine in das Klassenzimmer, nach kurzer Zeit folgten auch Riley und Draco. Und tatsächlich setzte sich Riley zu ihm. Es hatte sich noch nie eine Gryffindor freiwillig neben einen Slytherin gesetzt, gerade nicht neben Draco.  
Während des Unterrichts erzählte Hermine Ron und Harry alles was sie erfahren oder gesehen hatte.  
„Sie hat erzählt, dass sie und ihr Vater wegziehen mussten, da ihr Ruf, nach dem was passiert ist zu geschädigt war, dass muss ja wohl heißen, dass sie was damit zu tun hat, was damals auf der Schule passiert ist. Und was ist das mit ihr und Draco... Ich versteh dass nicht, vielleicht sollten wir uns mal mit ein paar der anderen Spaniern unterhalten, was meint ihr?" Harry nickte und Ron war auch der gleichen Meinung, jedoch hatte er noch eine Frage an sie. „Sag mal warum hast du eigentlich so einen Narren an ihr gefressen, hast du etwa Vorurteile und wie stellst du dir das vor mit den Spaniern zu reden, die verstehen doch kein Wort und wir auch nicht?" Er hatte einen leichten ironischen Ton dabei. „Stimmt, ach ich weiß auch nicht und was sie angeht, irgendwie sagt mir meine Menschenkenntnis, dass sie nicht ganz in Ordnung ist." Alle drei blickten nun zu ihr und Draco rüber, die beiden waren herzhaft am Lachen. Man hätte fast sagen können, wenn Draco so lacht, dass er freundlich aussieht, aber eben nur fast.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Professor McGonagall trat mit einem Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht in den Raum, sie hatte bereits eine Schar Schüler hinter sich. „Alle spanischen Schüler sofort zum mir, alle, auf der Stelle!"  
Es ging ein Raunen durch die Bänke. „Was ist denn nun los? Ich habe Professor McGonagall schon öfters verzweifelt gesehen, doch so?" Harry hatte Recht. Professor McGonagall war fürchterlich blass, man hätte sie beinahe für einen der Hausgeister halten können, wenn ihre Kleidung nicht farbig wäre. Langsam erhoben sich die Schüler, nach denen verlangt wurde. Als Riley aufstand griff Malfoy ihre Hand. Sie sah zu ihm runter. Er nickte bloß zustimmend, um ihr Mut zu machen, doch es half ihr nicht viel. Ebenso die anderen spanischen Schüler erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und folgten der Professorin aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich sehr langsam. Als sie dann ins Schloss viel fingen alle Schüler wie wild an zu diskutieren. „Hallo, es wäre sehr freundlich wenn sie nun etwas ruhiger werden würden." Professor Binns versuchte die Klasse mit seiner schläfrigen Stimme zu beruhigen. Hermine streckte ihren linken Arm in die Höhe. Vom Professor dran genommen machte Hermine ihrer Seele Luft. „Herr Professor, bitte, wenn sie etwas wissen, könnten sie uns freundlicher Weise erzählen was genau passiert ist, damals in Spanien?" Auf einmal wurden alle Schüler ruhig, denn dies schien wirklich alle zu interessieren, egal ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor. „Also Miss Gloria, ich weiß leider auch nicht viel, aber es wird sich sicher veranlassen lassen, dass sich ihre Hauslehrer mal mit ihnen über die Geschehnisse unterhalten werden und sie aufklären."

Im selben Moment in Dumbledores Büro...  
Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände tief in die Haare gefahren und sein Blick auf einen Brief gerichtet, als Professor McGonagall die 5 Klässler rein brachte. An seiner Seite stand ein Vorsitzender des Ministeriums. „Liebe Schüler, wir müssen uns unterhalten, der Vorfall an _Cultivo de brujería_ hat großes Aufsehen erregt. Minerva, das sind zu viele Schüler, bringen Sie, sie wieder raus, ich möchte so mit ihnen reden, dass immer die Schüler aus einem Haus hier sind." Dumbledore schien ziemlich angespannt. „Ihr habt den Professor gehört, ihr Slytherin bleibt hier, die anderen verlassen bitte den Raum." Bei den Schülern die im Raum bleiben sollten handelte es sich um Julio, Mateo, Alberto, Pepita und Marisol. Als alle anderen vor der Tür warteten, fingen Galacia, Amarilla, beides Ravenclaws, und Elena, eine Gryffindor, an Riley verbal anzugreifen. Elena fauchte mit einer aggressiven Stimme. „_Todo esta tu culpa_!" („_Alles ist deine Schuld_!") Riley versuchte sich wie jedes mal zu verteidigen wenn, ihre Mitschüler mit diesen Anschuldigungen ankamen. „No_, no esta mi culpa, no he sabido_!" („_Nein, es ist nicht meine Schuld, ich habe es nicht gewusst_!") Das Gespräch artete so aus, dass es sogar Leuten, die der spanischen Sprache mächtig waren, unmöglich gewesen wäre auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen...

Es öffnete sich die Tür und McGonagall bat nun die Gryffindors hinein. Enrico, Ana, Elena, Arturo, Roberto und Riley folgten ihrer Bitte. Die Schüler blieben mitten im Raum stehen. Dumbledore holte Luft und wiederholte schweren Herzens das, was er den Slytherins zuvor erzählt hatte.  
„Das Ministerium bittet mich und euch nun noch einmal erneut alles zu erzählen was ihr wisst, damit es uns möglich ist euch in Sicherheit zu wiegen, denn wir haben einen Brief erhalten, der vermutlich von dem Schüler verfasst wurde der an der ganzen Misere schuld ist. Den Inhalt möchte ich hier nicht preisgeben. Und solange wir nicht weiter kommen sind uns die Hände gebunden und das Ministerium wird sich weiterhin einmischen." Arturo trat einen Schritt nach vorn. „_Riley tiene que saber algo_!" („_Riley muss etwas wissen_!") Mittlerweile wünschte sich Riley Draco her. Sie allein gegen alle? Da kann es ja bloß schlecht für sie aussehen. Dumbledore wandte sich dem Ministeriums Vorsitzendem zu. „Es geht wieder um das eine Thema. Riley hat sich aber vor dem Gericht verantwortet und wurde für unschuldig befunden. Sie hat geschworen nichts gewusst zu haben. Das Gericht war sich sicher, dass sie nicht die Unwahrheit gesprochen hat, sonst wäre sie nach Askaban gekommen und wäre nun nicht hier auf unserer Schule." Der Vorsitzende schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein so kommen wir nicht weiter, bringen sie die nächsten rein." Dumbledore sah zu den Schülern und mit einer nickenden Kopfbewegen erlaubte er ihnen den Raum nun zu verlassen. „Bitte sucht euren Unterricht nun wieder auf, wir werden uns beim Essen sehen."  
Als Professor McGonagall die Tür öffnete war Riley die erste die raus rannte, nur um den Beschuldigungen und Beleidigungen, der anderen, zu entgehen.  
Im Unterricht ließ Professor Binns seine Schüler gerade ein Kapitel des Buches lesen, zudem sie eine Aufgabe machen sollten. Als Riley die Tür öffnete und als erste wieder eintrat, folgten ihr kurz darauf die anderen, die einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand zu halten schienen. Sie nahm ihren Platz neben Draco wieder ein, der sofort aufhörte zu arbeiten und sich ihr stattdessen zu wand. „Was war los?" Mit einem Blick auf sein Buch schlug sie in dem ihrigen die Seite 167 auf. „Das Ministerium glaubt nicht, dass die Schule für unsere Sicherheit sorgen kann, deswegen hat man uns gebeten alles zu sagen was wir wissen, aber es ist nichts neues dabei rumgekommen, außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore etwas von einem Brief erzählt, vermutlich von Don Jose." Während der Unterhaltung hielt sie keinen Blickkontakt, es wäre ihr unangenehm gewesen, wenn er sehen würde wie sehr sie die Vorwürfe immer noch quälen. Doch das entging Malfoy nicht. „Hey", er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, sodass sie aus Reflex den Kopf zu ihm drehte, „ist alles OK mit dir?" „Mister Molfy", unterbrach der Professor so gelangweilt das Gespräch als würde er jeden Moment mit seinem Gesicht auf den Tisch knallen, „Haben sie ihre Aufgabe abgeschlossen? Wenn ja würde ich es sehr begrüßen wenn sie, sie mir nach vorn bringen könnten." Eher genervt hingegen antwortete Draco. „Nein, Professor ich bin noch nicht fertig." Professor Binns senkte wieder seinen Kopf, man konnte nicht sehen ob er versuchte zu schlafen oder wirklich in sein Buch schaute.

Kurze Zeit später war der Unterricht beendet und der Raum wurde von allen verlassen. In der großen Halle gab es zum Mittagessen ein Wiedersehen. Bevor sich Riley an ihren Tisch setzte machte sie noch einen kurzen Abstecher zum Slytherintisch. Malfoy saß bereits, er hatte seinen Platz zwischen Pansy Parkinson und Crabbe gefunden. „Draco?" Bei dem Versuch aufzustehen wäre er beinahe über die Bank gestolpert. „Hi, was gibt's?" Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, als wäre jeder Blick ein Stich in ihren Körper. „Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten vorhin entschuldigen." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich mit seiner Hand mehrmals über ihren rechten Oberarm. „Ist schon OK, dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen!" Pansy beobachtete das genau. „Draco." Sie klang sehr eindringlich, als wolle sie, dass er sich wieder setzte, doch Riley widmete sie keinen Blick in die Augen. „Pansy, halt die Klappe!" Dies entsetzte Pansy und zwar so, dass sich ihr Mund soweit öffnete, dass ein Phönix darin hätte nisten können. „OK, ich glaube dann geh ich mal lieber, lass es dir schmecken!" Sie hatte sich schon gedreht um zu gehen als Draco sie wie so häufig bei der Hand nahm. Sie blieb also wieder stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. „Lass es dir auch schmecken und lass dir den Appetit von keinem der Idioten verderben OK?" Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich wieder und sie lächelte ihn an. „Werde ich nicht versprochen!" Dann nahm er sie in den Arm, ließ sie gehen und setzte sich dann wieder hin. „Pansy du musst dich nicht in Sachen einmischen die dich nicht zu interessieren haben! Kapiert!" Sie sah ihn beleidigt an. „Du solltest nicht so viel Zeit mit deiner kleinen Freundin verbringen, sie ist keine von uns! Und hier machst du dir keine Freunde damit wenn du sie so nett behandelst. Oder Crabbe?" Draco drehte sich nach rechts um und blickte fragend zu Crabbe. Der blickte schnell zu Goyle der wiederum zu seiner rechten saß. „Siehst du! Vielleicht solltest du dir mal Gedanken darüber machen was in der Wirklichkeit passiert und nicht in deiner kleinen Traumwelt!" Mit diesen Worten erschien das Essen auf den wie auch sonst immer festlich beladenen Platten.

Nach dem Schmaus besuchten Harry, Hermine und Ron Hagrid. Vielleicht hatte er ja die Möglichkeit ihnen zu helfen.  
Harry klopfte an Hagrids Tür. „Ja?" Er trat ein, Ron und Hermine folgten ihm. „Hey Hagrid, wir haben ein Problem und du konntest uns bis jetzt fast immer helfen." Hagrid saß in einem Stuhl neben dem Kamin indem ein Topf mit übelrichender Flüssigkeit brodelte. „Dann schieß mal los!" Harry wandte sich Hermine und Ron zu. „Es geht um die Spanier, wir wollen mit einem von den mal sprechen, Hermine hat da so eine Vorahnung und wir wissen aber nicht wie wir mit den reden sollen." Hagrid stand auf, er grinste unter seinem Bart, er war so stolz. „Ja, hatte eine ganz besondere Idee, sie sind auch schon da, sind zwar ganz fiese Wesen diese Imps, aber können halt jede Sprache, sind also spitze Dolmatcher. Und wenn man zu Verhandeln weiß." Harry und Ron blickten sich fragend an, Hermine war entsetzt. „Imps? Die sollen sich alle einen Imp halten? Diese blutrünstigen Wesen kann man doch nicht frei an einer Schule rumlaufen lassen!" Hagrid ging nach draußen und die Kinder folgten ihm. Er nahm eine große Decke von einer riesigen Kiste. „Wenn man weiß wie man mit ihnen zu Verhandeln hat, können sie eine große Hilfe sein, außerdem werdet ihr in den nächsten Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste extra ein bisschen etwas zu Imps zu lesen bekommen, für den Fall, dass... ach egal." Ron beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr. „Woher weiß die das schon wieder, die ist doch immer bei uns, da hat die doch gar keine Zeit was zu lesen wovon wir keine Ahnung haben." Harry nickte nur leicht. Plötzlich fing die Kiste an sich stark zu bewegen und laute schrill kreischende Geräusche von sich zu geben. „Oh sie haben bemerkt, dass wir von ihnen sprechen, schlaue kleine Dinger sind das! Nun gut ich muss sie da jetzt raus holen und ihnen erklären was wir wollen, ihr solltet vielleicht lieber gehen, für den Fall, dass sie eben nicht gut drauf sind... Ich mach das schon!" Die drei machten sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss. „Kommt wir gehen in die Bibliothek ich zeig euch mal das was ich bis jetzt über diese Imps gelesen habe."  
Dort angekommen setzten sie sich und Hermine holte ein dickes Buch. Sie ließ es auf den Tisch fallen und blätterte drin rum. „Das ist etwas was ich mal gelesen habe als ich schon mit den Hausaufgaben fertig war, ihr aber noch nicht. So jetzt haltet euch fest:

**_Die Imps_**  
Die Imps sind kleine 30cm hohe humane Wesen von dürrer knorriger Gestalt und kleinen roten funkelnden Augen. Ihre runzelige Haut ist von kleinen Knoten bedeckt und von grauer bis brauner Farbe. Auch wenn es so scheint, sind sie nicht mit den Bolden verwandt. Die nur rohes Fleisch fressenden Imps leben in kleinen Gruppen von bis zu 30 Stück. Imps sprechen ihre eigene zischelnde Sprache, die zu einem schrillen Kreischen wird wenn sie sich aufregen, und beherrschen sämtliche andere gesprochenen Sprachen. Imps sind ständig aggressiv und leicht reizbar, und ihr Blutdurst macht sie unberechenbar. Sie sind sadistische kleine Wesen, die an Bösartigkeit fast jeden Diener des Bösen übertreffen. Sie leben in kleinen Höhlen, alten Kellern, verlassenen Scheunen oder ziehen umher. Impfrauen sind 3 Monate lang schwanger, und die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung eines Imps dauert 150 Jahre. Sie wirken Elementarmagie, da jede Sippe stark mit einem Element verbunden ist. Mit großem Verhandlungsgeschick, großzügigen Angeboten oder starker Magie kann man Imps dazu bringen für einen zu arbeiten. Nur sind sie selten zuverlässig, dem ehrgeizigem Magus sei hier der Homunkulus empfohlen. Woher die Imps kommen ist bislang nicht geklärt. Manche behaupten sie kämen ursprünglich aus der Höhlenwelt, in der man sie sogar noch zahlreicher findet als auf der Oberfläche. Andere Zungen sagen, die Imps seien ursprünglich Diener der Titanen, die von den Verrätern solange gefoltert und gequält worden seien, bis sie den Verstand verloren und irrsinnig, bösartig und grausam wurden. Jedenfalls lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass sich die Imps nach den Elementen unterteilen lassen, und somit in einer Verbindung zu diesen stehen. Die Frage welcher Natur diese Verbindung ist, wird wohl nie geklärt werden. Bekannt sind folgende Imparten:  
• Erdimp  
• Feuerimp  
• Eisimp  
• Luftimp  
• Erzimp  
• Wasserimp  
der Theorie nach müssten es die folgenden drei Arten von Imps auch noch geben:  
• Nebelimp  
• Lichtimp  
• Magieimp

Seht ihr die sind doch wahnsinnig, diese Kreaturen hier rum laufen zu lassen!" Ron verzog sein Gesicht zu seinem Typischen Angstausdruck und jammerte. „Die sind echt irre, ich meine die Viecher fressen rohes Fleisch, Gott sei dank muss ich nicht mit einem dieser Mistkerle in einem Raum schlafen." Harry schritt ein, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore seine Schüler ans Messer liefern würde. „Professor Dumbledore hat sich sicher etwas einfallen lassen. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendwem etwas passiert."

Am Abend wurden alle spanischen Schüler in die große Halle gerufen und Hagrid brachte mit stolz seine Imps mit. Sie hatten alle eine Art Halsband umgelegt bekommen. Die Imps saßen alle samt brav in einer Reihe neben Hagrid auf dem Boden. 23 an der Zahl. Dumbledore verlas alle Namen, und jeder Spanier holte sich dann einen Imp.

„Diese Imp tragen alle ein Zauberband um den Hals, in unseren Verhandlungen mit ihnen haben wir ihnen gestatten wenn ihre Herren zu Bett gehen, dass sie sich dann auf den Ländereien frei bewegen können und dass wir sie mit reichlichen Mahlzeiten versorgen werden. Im Gegensatz dazu haben sie sich einverstanden erklärt den Schülern die Sprache die im Unterricht und auch sonst gesprochen wird, zu übersetzen, ebenso wenn sie etwas sagen übersetzen die Imps es den Angesprochenen und als Absicherung haben ihnen dieses Band angelegt. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Zauber der sie mit körperlichen Schmerzen bestraft, wenn sie auch nur daran denken sollten jemandem etwas anzutun oder bei Übersetzungen zu lügen. Das gleiche gilt übrigens für denjenigen der versucht einem der Imps dieses Band abzunehmen, auch der wird mit unerträglichen Schmerzen bestraft, also versucht es erst gar nicht."

Harry und Hermine waren begeistert von der Idee und jetzt da keiner mehr Angst um sein Leben haben musste schien es wirklich perfekt, nur einer war noch nicht überzeugt, Ron.  
„Hallo? Rohes Fleisch! Stellt euch vor die werden das Ding los, und was dann, dann sind wir alle erledigt!"


End file.
